Passions of the Undead
by AngelaMay234
Summary: A love story involving Alucard and Seras; someone gets jealous. And when a mysterious person finds out, nothing goes as planned.
1. Silver Kiss

Alucard pulled the last of Anderson's swords from his arm, then knelt down before Seras. He pulled up the sleeve of his coat, uncovering the wound, gazing at her intently with hidden eyes.

"Master, Alucard," she started.

"Police Girl, you must drink my blood," he said. "Drink my blood, only then will you be free of your servitude to me. Once you are free, you will be ready to become true family."

Seras just gazed up at him, hands pressed to the floor. "You won't be my master anymore?"

"No, I won't," he said, and brought his arm closer to her. "But you will become a master of the undead. You will drink blood and walk the night by your own will. Now drink my blood, Seras Victoria."

She gasped, as he had never used her full name before. She groaned, but moved her head toward the wound in her master's arm, tongue ready to drink. But she couldn't do it.

"No," she said. Tears pricked her eyes. She lifted herself to her knees, ignoring the cut in her throat. "I don't want to leave you."

He made a sound of shock, lowering his arm. Seras continued to move closer to him, her eyes alight with something that was unknown to him. She didn't quite know what it was she felt; only that she was drawn to him, and it wasn't because he was her master. She remembered how gentle he had been in the church, how the smell of his blood had intoxicated her afterward.

"Alucard," she said again, and pressed her lips to his. Seconds later she pulled away, but her gaze refused to leave his. "I won't drink your blood. I won't leave you."

Seeming to gain a life of its own, his hand drifted up, cupping her cheek. His other arm slipped around her, pulling her up against his chest. That unknown feeling had broken through the stone that surrounded his still heart, filling it until it nearly burst. He felt her hands in his hair as her arms snaked over his shoulders, and a single phrase blew softly from his lips. "Seras Victoria," his mouth descended on hers, his veins filling with the same ecstasy he had felt the night they met; when he had changed her into one of his own. His wine-colored eyes closed, and his anger subsided into passion.


	2. Sunset

Seras lay back in her four-poster coffin, thinking about what had passed between her and her master. Her fingers strayed to her neck, where the two spots from his teeth still remained. She smiled, recalling how surprisingly soft his lips were, especially when they had touched hers. Alucard was thought of as purely a monster, but she knew that there was another side to him, one he chose to hide beneath an emotionless exterior; even so, she didn't completely know what she saw in him.

He was handsome, in a slightly frightening way, he had power, and he had grown increasingly protective of her since their encounter with Anderson. That same hand moved to her lips, as she remembered the warmth of his breath on her face. Did he truly feel for her, or had he simply given in to her desires; not that the latter seemed very possible. Her eyes roved around her tiny, windowless room, and she realized that she would go insane if she spent another moment cooped up in there. Night must have fallen by now, and she slipped out to enjoy a few moments in the fresh air.

The sun was half-set when she reached the hills outside the mansion, but it was low enough that its rays were no harm to her. The half-moon shone slightly in the amber sky, the exact shade of his eyes. She smiled, taking in deep breaths of the honey-vanilla scented breeze. Her vision blurred, and she felt herself being gently pulled against her will; just like with the vampire-priest in Cheddar. Someone wrapped their arms around her, someone who's touch she'd felt before.

"Alucard," she whispered. She tilted her head back, noticing that he was dressed differently. His glasses, hat, coat and gloves were gone, and he looked almost like a human; aside from his wine-red gaze. Her hands rested on his chest, but there was no pulse to be felt, all there was, was the tender sound of his breath.

"Seras," he smiled, and it wasn't his normal, Cheshire-cat grin. He lowered his head, so that his night-black hair flowed over her, causing her lips to curl a bit more. "It's a lovely night," he purred.

"Yes, it is," she replied, breathlessly. Her own heart raced in her chest, its presence undaunted by her current state. His warm hands enclosed around her face, eyes glowing tenderly. His hair once again tickled her skin as he came closer, tongue invading her lips as it had only once before. But, unlike that first encounter, he was gladly invited. That first kiss had been a cruel jest on his part, but she found that she had ended up enjoying it nonetheless.* He truly cared about her, though there was still something that tugged at her mind.

_How long will it last?_

**Okay, so this will most likely be it, but who knows? Maybe some time in the future I'll add more. Depends on what people think of it. And I apologize for Arucard being so out of character, but it wouldn't have worked otherwise! **

***A reference to a story by Dr. Sluice, "Pointy Tongues Tell No Lies". **


	3. Suspicions

"Well, it appears that our vampire isn't as emotionless as led to believe," Walter and Integra were watching the scene unfold from her office. She rarely had her windows open, but it was such a pleasant evening that she wandered from her usual habits, and that turned out to be a mistake.

"It would seem so," the blond woman held an idle cigar in her fingers, but she was too preoccupied to light it. She found herself feeling strange as she continued to watch, seeing Alucard with his arms around his fledgling vampire. Every move the pair made was a stab to her very soul. How could he do this, abandon her just when the danger had paused? He'd never come out and said it, that wasn't his way, but she naturally assumed that he had felt the way she did; apparently not.

"I've never seen him like this," remarked Walter under his breath. The psychotic air that normally surrounded Alucard had vanished completely, and now he appeared to be genuinely calm, even blissful; even more so when he had pulled Victoria into his arms. He looked almost like a normal human being. "I wonder why he never acted like this before."

"Because he had restraint before," Integra snapped. She could feel the tears building, but she was not going to break down. She was the leader of the Hellsing organization, and therefore she could never appear weak. Her hand curled in a fist beneath her desk, and a single tear escaped from her bright blue eyes. She quickly rose, heading for her bedchamber. Walter knew better than to follow, knowing what was ailing the woman. Since his saving her as a child, she had tried to conceal the fact that she had developed feelings for her 'pet' Alucard, and she had succeeded until Seras Victoria had come into the picture.

That was the reason she had objected to Alucard's wishes, she was afraid that the younger female would get between her and her monster. That fear had been justified just a few minutes earlier, and now that she was alone in her chambers, Integra let the first tears since her father's death slip freely down her face. This would complicate everything, in more ways than one, but it would also cause more than anyone could imagine.

"Our suspicions have been confirmed," a soft voice said darkly. "That Hellsing vampire has grown soft, and has left himself wide open."

"Good, and soon, the time will come that the Hellsing organization will cease to exist," a silver grin flashed through the shadows, but the voice's owner remained hidden. The only thing that the kneeling man could tell was that his superior was also a male, and that he wasn't much older.

"Sire, what are your commands?" the kneeling man asked.

His leader leaned forward, but his face remained hidden. "Bring me the source of that monster's…'affection'," he stated. "Perhaps we can use them to our advantage."

Han rose to his feet, grin matching that of his father's. "Yes, sir," he then bowed and left the room. Han-Su laughed in triumph, and his eyes glittered with malice.

_Soon, Seras, _he thought._ You won't escape me this time! _He slipped back into the shadows, as though he had never been there.

* * *

**Well, here it is, by popular demand!**


	4. Black and Red

"Walter, have you ever been in love?"

The old butler started at the sudden question, turning his head to stare at Arucard's fledgling vampire. He gave a small smile, seeing how nervous she looked.

"I was, and I still am."

"Really?" Seras fell into step beside him, staring up at the taller human. "With who?"

He didn't respond, but she could see the smirk that crept onto his face. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with you and your _master_?" he placed an emphasis on the last word.

Seras's cheeks flushed scarlet. "H-How did you know about that?" she stammered.

He chuckled. "My dear, Sir Integra and I saw the whole thing evolve from her office," he turned, and began to walk away. "Seems she chose the wrong time to open her windows," Seras barely heard his last remark, even with her vampiric senses. She stood in the middle of the hall, feeling confused, until someone lifted her, embracing her tenderly. She lifted her head, seeing a pair of wine-red eyes.

"Alucard," she smiled, but the puzzlement wouldn't leave her mind. What had Walter meant by his last statement?

"You're troubled, Seras?" Alucard had floated back to the stone floor, but still held her in his warm embrace.

"I-It was something Walter said to me," she told him. "Apparently, they were watching us from Sir Integra's office earlier." _And apparently, she loves you, _the fledgling added silently.

"I can read your mind, Police Girl," he said. Seras remembered how she had used to hate that nickname, but now she took it as a term of affection; as it was always intended. She gazed up at him, but it was impossible to read his scarlet gaze. Sighing, the girl rested her head on his shoulder, letting her fangs lightly prick his neck. He gave a small hiss of pleasure, though she was careful not to draw blood.

"You still wish to be under my control," he said finally. It was a statement, not a question.

Seras didn't reply, as the warmth from his skin, combined with her lack of sleep, had lulled her, and now her breathing was deep and even. Her face was still buried in the crook of his neck, her nails digging slightly into the cloth of his shirt. She seemed to be having a horrid dream. But what did a vampire have to fear? Curious, Alucard gently began to probe her mind, and was completely astonished at what he found.

Her memories were broken and few, no more than strands left over from a human past, but of what little there was, almost all of them were completely bathed in blood. It seemed to begin with two people who looked to be her parents, but he could find nothing else that had to do with them, until he came to a night with a full red moon. Ruby rivers covered those same bodies, dripping into crimson puddles that flowed into the gutter with the rain. Seras was there, watching with wide, tortured eyes as a horrid creature licked at the blood.

It was worse than anything he had seen, looking as though it had been formed of blood and ash; he could almost smell the evil that the thing reeked of. He felt himself unconsciously holding her closer, and knew that if he had a heart; it would most likely be pounding in fear. Still, he dug deeper; wanting to know what could frighten his fledgling. What he saw was a past full of torture, and one that seemed to only grow worse the older she became; ending the night he had turned her.

He pulled away, not able to believe all that the girl had gone through, knowing now why he had decided to make her into one of his own. Even then he had felt something for her, but he'd had no idea just what it was. He felt her shudder, her nails digging deeper and beginning to prick his chest. He put a hand on her cheek, trying to wake her.

"Seras," he whispered. He felt her shaking worsen, ruby-red tears starting to drip from eyes that were clenched shut. Gazing around, Alucard vanished through a shadow portal and into his chambers. He then placed her in his ebony coffin, covering her with some of the wine-colored silken sheets. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her, pulling off his hat and glasses, running a hand across his face. Her body was still tucked in a ball, her troubled breaths scraping ruthlessly at his ears. He tried more than once to wake her, but she seemed to have passed on to a thicker layer of sleep, and one not even he could free her from. Once more, he decided to enter her mind, and see this nightmare through her eyes.


	5. Beyond Midnight

"Stop, please," she begged. He looked over and saw her cowering from what appeared to be a giant, formless smoke that hung black on a gold horizon. The grass beneath him was dark red, the blades seeming to hold him in place. "Please, just leave me alone!"

He lifted his head, eyes widening when he saw her running, but no matter how fast she moved, that phantom was always close behind. There was an event in her past that was still haunting her, but she couldn't remember what it was, so she was lost in an endless nightmare. It seemed as though every step were taking her farther away, her screams becoming fainter, heading toward what seemed the very gates of Hell.

Flames shot from the void, glowing gold and white with the heat of a thousand sins. The closer she became, the blacker her skin grew, until she appeared as nothing more than a charred corpse. He tried to call out to her, but his breath was stolen by an unfelt wind. He was forced to watch as the last of her essence dissolved, being absorbed into the dark form behind her. Yet Seras's voice still echoed in his mind, wondering why he hadn't come to help her.

_Why, Alucard?_ She cried. _Why did you allow me to die?_

_T-There was nothing I could do,_ he found himself thinking, for the first time in centuries. He gazed up at the moon, barely visible behind dark clouds. What did all this mean? Then, the cloud seemed to swallow him. He tried to scream, but no sound came from his lips. He attempted to move, but his limbs felt as though they had frozen. His head ached, and he longed to release himself from the utter horror that filled her heart. With what strength remained, he closed his eyes, pushing with his mind.

Panting, the Vampire Lord again found himself once again in his chamber, brow bathed in a cold sweat. In a few minutes, Seras sat bolt upright, panting also. He could sense her heart race, sensed her fear. She gazed upon him with the same tortured eyes he had seen in her dream, only now they welled with tears.

"Alucard," she whispered. A bead of red washed down her ivory cheek, and he reached up to wipe it away. Seras caught his hand in hers, nails biting his flesh. He leaned forward and gently passed his lips over hers; though it did little to calm her. She clung to him, burying her face in his chest, her trim body shaking uncontrollably.

"Seras," he wrapped his arms tightly around her, though he knew that his touch wouldn't make her forget that frightening dream. They remained this way for what seemed hours, the sun sinking lower and lower with every moment that passed. When at last she seemed to have calmed, he lifted her chin with his hand, so that their eyes met.

The air remained silent, with only faint sobs and fainter breaths emitting from either of them. She eventually calmed herself down, though the tears still stained her porcelain skin. She suddenly smiled, moving her hands toward his shirt.

"Have you kept a close eye on the target?" Han-Su barely glanced at his son as he entered, instead keeping his gaze locked on the scarlet flame of a dying sun. Night was coming on quickly, meaning that soon it would be more difficult to keep tabs on the undead.

"Yes, sir," Han told him, bowing. He took a step forward, only to be brought to a stop by a searing pain in his head. The young man fell to his knees, clutching his skull and growling in agony.

"Remember, Han," spoke his father. "He must be destroyed by the next full moon, if things are to proceed as planned."

"Y-Yes, sir," Han struggled to speak, feeling a strange numbness start to sink through his skin. "I won't fail you again."

"You can do as you please with his fledgling," Han-Su continued. "But only if you kill him first."

"I shall," silver slashed the air, as he pulled a strange object from his dark robes. It was long and thin, the only thing they knew could truly defeat the Vampire Lord. Solid Lancaster bullets, coated in his own blood. A single shot was all it would take, a single shot to shatter the few charred remains of a once-living soul.

"Good, now go," Han felt the pressure lift from his body, and he slowly staggered toward the thick wooden doors. "And remember what happens if you fail."

"Yes, sir," he bowed once more, then vanished into the night.

_The time is near, Seras Victoria. Soon you shall join your family in Hell. _A sinister laugh resounded from the chamber, though it was cut off by lead-plated walls.

* * *

**Sorry this one took so long; I was busy battling writer's block.**


	6. Pros and Cons

Seras had trouble ending the kiss. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat, hair lying damply against their skin. She'd never known this feeling before, or that the scent could be so enticing. She'd also forgotten how gentle Alucard could be; he treated her as though she were blown glass. She knew that purity was no longer hers, but she cared not, as she loved the one who had taken it from her.

"Alucard," she moaned in bliss. She moved her palms across his chest, breathing heavily, taking in his musky scent.

He, however, was silent, doing no more than gazing at her with his crimson eyes, lightly pricking her skin with his teeth. He had forgotten the feeling of love, and had long-thought himself immune to it. But when Seras entered his life, (or un-life), everything changed. He felt almost like the human he'd been centuries ago, and he was finally able to drop his cold shell; if only for a short while. He gazed down at her, drinking in her beauty, immersing himself once again in her warmth. He noticed that her lips were red, but there was no scent of loose blood in the air; he decided to just ignore it.

"Alucard," she said again, but the joy was suddenly gone. Her ruby eyes burned dark with rage, hands pushing him away. "G-Get away from me!" she shrieked. She sat up quickly, clutching at her head, baring her teeth in pain. He could sense her confusion, her fear, even as she seethed with fury; and it was all directed toward him.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" she cried, lunging at him. He dodged easily, though something still gnawed at his mind; why was she acting like this? He reached in, trying to read her mind, but it was completely blocked, as though her thoughts were no longer her own. He was still faster than she was, so he had no problem keeping away, but he somehow knew that there was only one way to free her.

"I hate you! Why didn't you let me die?" Alucard reached up, wrapping his arms firmly around her; but she just clawed at his hands.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, as though he were trying to kill her. She was already dead, and he wondered why no one had come to investigate the cause of the noise. He soon realized that there were no conscious forms besides his own, not even Seras, who still thrashed and clawed at his hands. "I said let go of me!" her voice was louder now, her fear grating in his ears, but he dared not release her. Instead, he quickly spun her so that she faced him.

"Seras, listen," he said. "It's just me, I'm not trying to hurt you!" she seemed to calm, though slightly, when his velvet voice echoed in her mind. She wanted to believe him, wanted to stop fighting, but she couldn't, as something had completely taken hold of her. Against her will, she tried to push him away, but she was no match for the older vampire. He pulled her closer, slipping his tongue through her lips, pressing his mouth to hers. She quickly calmed, and he could feel her hands as they wove through his hair. She was shaking, but it wasn't just from fear.

"I'm sorry," she managed, once she could speak. "I..." she trailed off, feeling the usual pressure when his mind entered hers.

_Don't speak, _her skull vibrated with the purr. She clung to him, eyes tightly shut, wanting to sink into his skin. Drops of red threatened to spill, but she held them back with what little energy remained. She opened her mind completely to Alucard, hoping that he could find the source of her sudden fit. It felt as though hours had passed, but the gentle feeling of his power never left her, even as she drifted into true unconsciousness.

"Sir Integra, I believe we may have a problem," Walter stood quietly before the woman, as she glared down at the papers spread before her. Thanks to the fact that she was his master, she had a direct link with Alucard, and she knew everything that had happened between him and his fledgling. She was trying to keep the tears from her eyes, as her heart was slowly being twisted by anger and jealousy.

_How could he do this to me? _She sobbed openly in the deepest recesses of her mind, a place not even _he _could see. How could he break her heart? As before, a single tear escaped, sliding over her skin and coming to a stop in the teacup below. She gazed at her reflection in the thin brown fluid, remembering the day they had met; to think the only man she'd ever loved was a monster.

_It's not hopeless, _someone told her, in a voice not her own.

"Who's there?" she said aloud, as coldly as she could.

_You won't be able to see me, Integra, _the voice continued. She was now able to distinguish it as that of a man, but it wasn't the soft, velvet tones of Alucard. _But I can help you in ways you can't imagine._

"W-What do you mean?"

_Your feelings for the Vampire Lord, _he said. _Alucard doesn't even acknowledge this, as he wastes his affections on his fledgling creature. _

"But, what can I do?" she wondered. She was glad to be alone, else people would start taking her for a lunatic.

_There is only one thing that can be done, _the voice said, and a shadowy form began to take shape before her; but it wasn't her red-coated servant. This man was a centimeter shorter, with thick black hair that settled over his back like a robe. His eyes were clear and icy, a strange silver shade. The clothes he wore were something out of medieval times, long dark robes that completely hid his form. He stepped forward, a strange staff clasped in his hand.

"The fledgling must perish!"

"Who are you?" Integra snapped. She was feeling hypnotized by his strange silver eyes, and the fog was slowly settling over her mind.

"I am your salvation," he said, grinning oddly. "I know that this is the only way."

"But..." She found that it was getting harder for her to speak. Would she really have to murder Seras? The anger in her heart began to overtake her reasoning, and she found that she could no longer think clearly. Her brain filled with images of Seras and Alucard, each one worse than the last. The worst came at the end, when an infant vampire was toddling toward her head-killer, who was kneeling in wait. The child was Seras with his own black locks, and the image tore at her soul.

"Is that what you want?" the voice swam in her head, which shook with near rage.

"No!" she cried. "I will make sure she dies!"

The man grinned once more, and faded from view. "Excellent," he hissed and was gone.

Integra collapsed to her knees, wondering what had come over her. Her mind cleared, but the hatred for Sears stubbornly remained. She didn't remember having never felt it before.

_I swear, Police Girl, _she thought. _Your nights are numbered!_

Walter gazed at Integra, wondering what had come over her. The doors to her office were wide open, yet she had shouted so the entire house had heard. He had come to tell her of a matter of great importance, but had found himself being forced out; and Alucard wasn't the cause. He hadn't seen hide nor tail of either vampire, and unlike Integra, he had no idea as to what was occurring between them.

_What's come over them? _He thought. Maybe the stress of never-ending war was finally starting to get to them, but if that was the case, he was sure he would have felt it as well. No, this was something far more sinister, he could feel it, but he didn't know if it would help or harm by saying so. Either way, he decided that now was not the time to inform her of trouble, no matter how urgent it may have been. He turned, and instead turned back toward the kitchen to prepare her tea.

* * *

I know it's been a while since I've last done something with this, and it isn't even a real upload! I should have the next chapter done in a cople of weeks, though it may also take me until 2011.


End file.
